Various trends with respect to product purchasing may occur in different areas or regions throughout the world. In one example, fashion trends can vary widely from place to place. For example, in a warm tropical island environment, fashions or preferences may differ from those in colder environment. In the United States, fashion may vary significantly, for example, between a city in the West such as Denver, and a city in the East such as Boston.